A Claw For A Web
by SnitchWebs
Summary: Jenna Brookes lost her brother and father at a young age. Later on in life, she meets Peter Parker, a boy who becomes her friend as they bond. Set in "The Amazing Spider-Man" 's universe, what will happen when they both go through changes that almost combine their future together?
1. Chapter 1

(Note: This is my first fanfiction. The preview and chapter one is in here!)

Jenna Brookes was getting books out of her locker when familiar locker buddy Peter Parker came up. She hadn't talked to him all year since he went missing from school for a couple of days and then shattered the basketball backboard. He smiled cheekily at her.

"Hey Brookes." he said.

"How's it hanging Parker?" she said.

For some reason, Peter went stiff, then relaxed as he understood her words.

"I'm doing fine. Hey, what period do you have next?" he asked, getting a bit distracted when Gwen Stacy was about to turn into the Calculus classroom.

Jenna tapped him on the shoulder, regaining his attention. "AP Calculus, same as you and Gwen." she said.

Peter smiled. "Great." he told her.

Jenna then thought of something. "Hey, my mom's making Italian for dinner, would you like to come? She would love to see you again. Of course," she said, peering at the AP Calculus classroom's door. "You can bring a guest if you want." she said

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Sure. And..." he seemed to be debating. "I think I'll come alone. It would be nice to talk with your mother. And yourself of course." he said.

Jenna beamed bright teeth at him. "Great. My place, the same address. Come in casual at about 4:30." she said.

Peter nodded. "Noted." he checked his watch. "Crap. We're gonna be late." he said.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "We always are." she said, almost jogging to class. Peter was ahead of her, and they entered the classroom two minutes late.

Miss. Ritter looked strictly at the both of us. "Late again Mr. Parker and Miss. Brookes. Go ahead and join the rest of the class please." she said.

We both nodded and took the two seats left. Peter took the one diagonal to Gwen at the back of the classroom. Jenna sat next to him. And for once, Peter didn't stare at Gwen. But what was weird was that he was glancing every so often at her.

-END PREVIEW-

START CHAPTER ONE:

Peter Parker stood on Jenna Brookes's front porch, ringing the doorbell and waiting for her to answer. He knew she was at the door before she even knew he was there. Why? Because of his enhanced spider abilities. Man, they could be annoying at times, but helpful at the same. But tonight, he was at his second home where he could be Peter Parker, not the amazing Spider-Man. He smiled when Jenna opened the door and she answered with the same cheesy grin they both somehow possessed.

Her medium length auburn brown hair was natural, he noted, and she wasn't wearing make-up, but her face was still beautiful. Her nice olive skin went well with the dark brown eyes that held mystery and kindness. She also had a perfect spray of freckles on her cheeks. It had been awhile since he had actually taken in her appearence, and he noted how small she was compared to him now. He also noted that she was very beautiful, and shook his head mentally as she invited him inside her home.

They both walked upstairs and Peter shut her door. It was a regular routine. He would come over and they would both go to Jenna's room so they could talk before dinner. Peter sat on the chair by her desk and Jenna seated herself at her desk. She brushed her hair from her shoulder quickly and turned to Peter, not knowing to start with questions or regular chit-chat.

Peter smiled at her, noticing how awkward to both of them, but familiar. He spoke first to clear the tension. "So how have you been?" he asked her, trying hard not to notice how cute she was when she brushed her hair to her shoulder.

Jenna beamed back, glad he started the conversation with a normal question. She rolled her eyes. "Decent as always. How about you?" she asked.

Peter shrugged. "Different than normal." he told her truthfully.

Jenna wanted to push him to tell her how, but knowing Peter, he wasn't going to be pushed too far. So she dropped the subject.

Jenna smirked as she remembered what she was going to say. "So I heard about the basketball incident with Flash." she said, cocking her head to the side for effect.

Peter bit his tongue a bit, gosh she was cute when she cocked her head. He let go of his tongue to answer her question. "So you did hear about that." he told her. "Well, I didn't get suspended, just community service." he told her.

Jenna nodded and rolled her eyes. "Your Uncle's punishment is coming up soon, isn't it?" she asked.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, he had to change shifts so I have to pick up Aunt May at nine tonight." he told her, smiling weakly. "'ll be fine, I just have to leave a bit early. Is that okay?" he asked.

Jenna smiled and nodded. "Yep. It's alright." she told him.

As she finished her comment, her mom's voice bellowed up to the two of them. "Hey, you two! It's Dinner time!" she told them.

Peter laughed as Jenna blushed a bit and stood up. They both went downstairs and sat themselves at the four chaired table. Jenna sat on one head of the table, and her mother the other. Peter sat himself in one of the outer seats and Ms. Brookes came out with their "Italian" food, which was just spaghetti and traditional white sauce or marinara sauce. On the side was bread sticks and green beans. They all ate their food in silence for a bit and Ms. Brookes glanced up at the two teenagers at her table. She smiled at the pair as they talked small talk while they ate. They looked like they were having fun and Ms. Brookes was very happy seeing her daughter smile again.

Jenna had been doing fine until half-way through the year, when she had told her mother about Peter almost abandoning her. Ms. Brookes had told her it might have just been a phase during his life, but until now, he still hadn't talked to her. Strangely during the time he hadn't talked to her, Jenna had been pale and locked herself in her room all of the time unless it was dinner time. Her mother had thought Jenna had more friends, but might have been wrong because of the situation. Ms. Brookes had also been angry with Peter, as he was really the only friend her daughter had. Her daughter seemed fine now. In fact, both teens did.

After a small moment of silence, Ms. Brookes decided to ask Peter a couple of questions. "So Peter, how are your Aunt and Uncle?" she asked.

Peter looked up from his almost-finished meal. "They're doing well." he said, not wanting to note how much trouble he kept getting in whenever he returned home late.

Ms. Brookes knew him almost as well as her daughter, so she let it go. "That's good. I'm glad to hear that." she said.

Peter nodded and went back to his meal.

Jenna noted strange things that had to do with Peter lately. Like how delicately he seemed to treat everything. Especially things he did with his hands. She noted he used his fingertips to open doors and work the sinks, and also that when he tipped, he used his fingernails like if he used his finger, he would crush the keys. He also didn't use his full palm when he pulled out chairs. She also noted how graceful and that he had great reflexives. Actually, she wasn't sure about his reflexives, but she did note that his eyes would quickly flash to things that moved quickly.

She decided to test her theory and as innocently as she could, she knocked a salt shaker off of the table. Her theory was proven correct, as Peter noticed it and before it hit turned to the side or hit the floor, he caught it with lightning speed and slowly put it back onto the kitchen table. He didn't know that Jenna had noticed the small scene, she realized. So she just glanced at him and smiled, and he cheekily grinned back.

They exchanged more small talk until exactly 6:50 when Peter stood up to leave. "Thank you Ms. Brookes, Jenna." he said, smiling at them.

Ms. Brookes smiled at him. "Anytime Peter." she said, getting up to gather the empty dishes.

Jenna stood too. "I'll walk with you so you have company." she said.

Peter seemed to be thinking about the idea for a moment in his mind for a bit. "Okay then." he decided, offering him his arm.

Jenna smiled and laced her arm in his as they both walked out of the door.

Ms. Brookes smiled at the two leaving her home. _**I really hope they get together. **_She thought before going up to bed.

**-END-**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: The chapter will jump POV's a bit!)**

**Jenna's POV**

Jenna walked into OSCORP industries the next morning. She had been given an internship request after sending in an email to Dr. Curtis Connors about her theory of Cross Species Genetics for a mobile job interview.

He had written back about the internship openings and wanted her to come see the viewing before her evaluation test to give her a better idea on what her job would be.

Jenna had been thrilled at first, but as soon as she went inside the building and saw all of the name badges for the internship, she turned nervous as heck. After just staring at her name for a moment, she finally put the badge on and went to the third floor where Dr. Connor's lab was.

While on the elevator up, she checked her watch and saw she was a couple of minutes early, so as soon as she entered the lab, she decided to walk around a bit. She talked to Gwen for awhile before something caught her eye.

A man in a tailored black suit holding a black file folder walking across the room.

The thing that really caught her attention was the two O's with slashes through them. She remembered them from her last visit to Peter's room. There was a note sheet on his bulletin board that had those two marks and then a phrase. "Decoy Rate Algorithm." She decided to follow the man as he went into a room that seemed hidden from the lab.

She walked quietly and hid as he looked around to see if anyone was following him and entered a pass-code into a touch pad lock. "3468" He then swiped his fingers into a pattern for the other part of the lock. "Left, right, left, up." The door unlocked and he went inside for a few seconds. After a bit, he came back out with a man in a white coat, and they both came up to where Jenna was.

Seeing her cover was about to be blown, Jenna hid in the shadows until they passed her and the door was locked again. After they left, Jenna silently went up to the door and entered the key-code and swiped the finger pattern. The door unlocked and she went inside.

The room she went into made her feel like she was in "Alice In Wonderland". The room was medium sized and was painted a pure white. There was a small table in the center with white glass doors surrounding the table. Only the room stayed square and didn't form around her like a circle. On the table were five keys for the five doors.

Jenna looked into some of the glass panels to the rooms. One had spiders creating what looked like a powerful silk that went into small little cartridges. The room led off into another, which she decided to go into. Jenna went back to the small table and picked up a key that was attached to another, which obviously went into that room. So she quickly went back to the door and unlocked it. Then she went inside.

The room was dimly lit and had a large machine that looked like a large conveyor belt that had the silk stretching across it to a line of small teeth that looked like they were from wolves. Curiosity killing her inside, she went over to the teeth and bent down to examine one of them.

She observed that the teeth were a pure midnight black, and had razor sharp edges. She then decided to test how sharp they were, and gently grazed her finger on the tooth. The tooth cut her finger easily, and she reflexively jerked back. To stop herself from yelling in pain, she bit her bottom lip.

Jenna then got up and left, not noticing how she wasn't drawing any blood, and left the touring group. When the lady at the front desk asked why she was leaving early, she answered with. "I'm not feeling well." and left the building.

After she had stepped outside, she remembered that her mom was walking home today and that she didn't have a ride, so she called Peter. Jenna put the phone up to her ear and waited...and waited... and waited...and then it went to his voice-mail. Jenna sighed and closed her phone, deciding to walk home herself.

Since she was on the other side of town, Jenna took the subway to get back home. She started to cough slightly and fell asleep on a seat. But while she was sleeping, she had the strangest dream...

**Jenna's Dream:**

Jenna was walking in a lone alleyway when a large wolf that had pure white fur came out of the shadows. The eyes were a bright golden yellow that gleamed in the darkness. It's fur seemed to shine with the moonlight.

Jenna walked to the wolf carefully and petted it's fur. After a short moment, she noticed the fur was a bit sticky and had the texture of silk. It flowed freely outwards while she touched the wolf.

Suddenly, the wolf moved it's head so that she touched it's muzzle, and she was transported back from her dream onto the subway, feeling fresher and newer than ever.

**In Reality:**

Jenna woke from her dream with a new sense in her small body. Her muscles felt firm and strong, her limbs felt quick and ready, and her senses were more than improved. Her vision was as good as it could ever be, and she felt very, very healthy. She looked normal, only stronger with more muscle and better senses.

Her eyes were quick to notice things, and her ears could pick up long distance sounds. She sat up quickly when it was her stop and quickly exited the subway car, walking home. It had been about two hours on the subway, and she was anxious to walk around.

Jenna walked into a shortcut alley she knew about and stopped in her tracks when two big men came out of the shadows. They laughed and blocked her way of escaping.

A new sense filled Jenna and she lightly growled them. "Can you please move, I'm trying to get home." she said.

The first guy, the taller of the two, had jet black hair and his eyes were hidden under glasses. He laughed at the girl, thinking she was too small to take on both of them. "Hey Justin," he told the other guy. "why don't you tie her up. You know, to attract old Spidey?" he said, motioning to the guy to his left.

The guy named Justin nodded, and came towards Jenna, arm about to punch. Jenna, who with her senses knew he was coming, dodged the punch and jumped into the air, twisting and landing on her feet gracefully and quietly. Justin growled and took another shot at her, about to punch the girl again.

Jenna laughed and dodged again, jumping and grabbing onto a metal pole. Then she twisted and landed with her feet balancing onto the pole. The two men searched for her, not even thinking to look up. Jenna shook her head and jumped, balancing onto a metal gate which she climbed off of and ran.

Jenna kept running until she stopped at a small store that was close to where Peter's house was. She hid a bit and saw Peter emerge from the store, looking a bit worn, tired, and angry. Quickly after that, a man came out and ran from the store. Jenna hadn't even seen him as she was too transfixed on finding out why Peter was there.

Another face came from the store, obviously the store cashier. Jenna cursed to herself and ran after the guy. Peter had noticed and saw a familiar head of hair, but never put two and two together.

As Jenna was running, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Peter's Uncle Ben fight a bit with the thief and fall to the concrete. But what made her keep jogging towards the scene was her mother turning to see Ben fall and also falling as the guy ran past her.(If you know the scene, you know Uncle Ben gets shot. This is what happens here.)

Jenna's blood ran cold as her mother hit the concrete. Her mind and heart seemed to stop altogether. Jenna walked towards the scene with her mind blank. Her eyes worked for themselves as tears kept running down her cheeks as she fell to her knees and sobbed into her mother's chest.

She silently wiped her mother's hair out of her eyes as an ambulance came and took Uncle Ben and Jenna's mother away.

She sat in the ambulance in silence, not noticing that Peter was right across from her, he himself silently crying. The one difference was that he acknowledged her prescence and she sat in cold silence.

When both of them went to the police station, Jenna filled out funeral forms, recognition orders, and death insurance bills. Even though all of this happened, her mind and heart felt like an empty hole inside a shell-less body.

Jenna sat in Captain Stacy's office, waiting to hear where she would be staying when Peter and his Aunt many came into the office. Jenna just stared at Peter silently and he looked back like he was expecting her to say something. After awhile the Captain entered his office and sat at his desk, getting two files labeled "Parker" and "Brookes" on the side.

After a small moment of silence, the Captain slightly leaned forward. "Miss Brookes, Mr. Parker, Ms. Parker, all three of you have lost a loved one tonight. They were both murdered by the same man. For Mr. Parker and Ms. Parker, and loved husband and a great Uncle. For Miss. Brookes, a loved mother and dear friend." he said.

At that small statement, Peter glanced for a moment at Jenna, who kept a silent, emotionless look and had her eyes centered towards the Captain.

Mr. Stacy looked at Peter and Jenna, and then at Ms. Parker. "Jenna needs a place to stay." he told Ms. Parker, who nodded her head and handed him a pile of papers. "And until she is in college, she will stay with you and Peter." he finished.

Peter and Jenna both raised their heads at the last sentence and looked at each other, both uncertain, and both for the same reason. Why? because they both have unnatural powers.

The Captain nodded. "So Miss. Brookes, you will be moved to the Parker residence after school on Thursday." he told her.

Jenna just put her head down. _**Two days?**_ she thought. _**In a place full of my memories? After what just happened?**_ she added.

The Captain nodded as if he already knew her question. Peter just watched her calmly.

The Captain leaned forward. "Okay then, you are all dismissed." the Captain finished.

Jenna quickly got up and left, slamming the door while Peter was leaving. He noticed her incredibly new strength but didn't think twice, a his spider sense made him reflexively stop the door before the glass shattered. But after that moment, he noticed how she was a bit like himself when he first got bitten, and decided to keep a watch on her.

**-END-**

**(A/N: OMG I got it DONE!) **


	3. ACFAW Bonus! SHORT: L&O Interview

(Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't been able to type anymore because I was thinking about this matter, the law and order one about the custody statement at the end of Chapter 2. So I wrote up a small interview with Jenna and me to fix the situation! Hope you like it! Oh and by the way, chapter three will be coming out soon! I just have to finish writing it!)

**Me:** So how did you get away with staying at Peter's for the time-being?

**Jenna:** I actually don't have any alive relatives, and both of my parents and their parents were only children.

**Me:** Wait, so why are you staying with the Parker's?

**Jenna:** My mother and Peter's guardians were close family friends. She actually wrote in the family will that if she died young, I would stay with them.

**Me:** Huh... Okay then... One last question. Why did all three of them talk about this to Mr. Stacy?

**Jenna:** I actually was wondering the same thing at the time. I found out later that Mr. Stacy had an authoritative letter to do so. Actually, there were two. One from my mom, and another from a close judge who also was a family friend.

**Me:** Wow... okay then... thanks!

**Jenna:** No problem. I should probably go pack up the last of my boxes, so bye!

**Me:** Bye!

(Both leave room)


End file.
